4Seeing The Future
The episode began reffering to the previous episode, MePhone? is seen standing by his car facing MePhone4. He announces that he, MePhone4S, is new technology, outdating MePhone4 with new features such as the M5-Chip and Siri. MePhone4 begins to explain that he has cool prizes when 4S takes out a plate of cookies, which MePhone4 runs over to grab, resulting in MePhone4S pushing MePhone4 away and firing a gun, killing MePhone4. Lightbulb stands nearby in fear as MePhone4S announces his new hostmanship. Elimination Time! Before the elimination, Pepper told Salt telling her that she hoped she wasn't eliminated. Salt responded happily giving Pepper a hug and exclaiming that she hoped for the same. Pickle on the other hand, hoped that she was eliminated, for she and Salt were the cause of the failure in the previous episode. Salt fought back by mocking Pickle and Taco of their swimming skills. MePhone4S shuts everyone up and starts the elimination, which recieved 252 votes in total, which 4S points out was a lot fewer than the previous episode. Pickle decided the reason was because of MePhone4S's arrival, which he reacted by multiplying Pickle's votes by two. He takes out a plate saying he has cookies, but OJ points out that they are missing. 4S calls upon Siri to generate cookies to hand out, which went out to OJ and Bomb for winning immunity. Using a smaller iPhone, MePhone4S calls Adam, Creator of Inanimate Insanity, telling him that 5 viewers voted for him, even though he was not up for elimination. With 26 votes, Pickle is safe, even with the votes multiplied. Taco is safe with 58 votes, leaving Salt and Pepper, who get close in sadness. Pepper recieved 102 votes, leaving Salt with 61 votes. The Fist Thingy punched the two into the sky, where they spent their last moments together holding hands untill they were seperated and Pepper fell into Idiotic Island. Teams Separated + The Challenge Salt cries in agony of Pepper's elimination as MePhone4S begins to start the challenge, which he describes as deadly and hilarious, especially when the contestants die. OJ calls the remark homocidal and 4S shuts him up. Pickle whispers to OJ how he hates 4S, when he appears again and says that Pickle's cookie was poisoned, then Pickle began to spaz out and collapse. OJ yells at 4S for killing his alliance member, which brings 4S to the annoucement of the teams breaking up again. After that, he finally announces the challenge, which was to make it across a pool of quicksand. The challenge starts with OJ jumping in but drowning in the quicksand, Paintbrush runs in after him doing the same. The two re-appear in a smaller pool further away. Marshmallow begins to tell Apple that there was some way of getting across, when suddenly she got an idea, grabbed Apple, and threw her into the quicksand and jumped on her like a platform as she sank. 4S gives Marshmallow immunity, admiring her evilness. OJ asks Taco about getting across when she spits out a trail of lemons, which OJ jumps across with Taco, winning immunity. Time Travel! OJ starts to tell Marshmallow and Taco about his hatred towards MePhone4S, and how he wanted MePhone4 back. Marshmallow then reveals that she has a time machine that she got from Wal-Mart. She presses a button and the three vanish. They appear on November 30th, The Day of MePhone4's Death. They appear behind a bush as Marshmallow gives her idea to OJ, which was that she will pause time with her time machine as OJ replaces MePhone4 with a dummy that she got from Wal-Mart. OJ comments that Wal-Mart seems to have everything, which Marsh agrees to, but then orders OJ to complete the mission. MePhone4S then fires his gun, just like before, but the bullet is then paused in mid-air in front of MePhone4, as OJ grabs him and replaces him with the dummy. Marshmallow watches nearby as her plan starts to work. Continuing the Challenge Back in current time, Apple tells Paintbrush that they must think of something quick to get across. Apple then runs over and kicks Salt into the quicksand and she and Paintbrush use as a platform, just as Marshmallow did with Apple previously. MePhone4S then yells out that there is only one spot left. Bomb then walks over to Salt, who is now laying on the ground, and asks her why she isn't trying, which she responds by yelling at Bomb and telling him she wants to be alone and slapping him, causing him to explode and send Salt flying over the quicksand, winning her the last spot of immunity. Pickle regains consciousness as MePhone4S tells him that he, Bomb and Lightbulb are up for elimination. MePhone4 suddenly appears telling 4S that he may be old, but he is the host and owns the show. 4S disagrees and suddenly tackles 4 close to the quicksand pool. He begins to push MePhone4 in when he suddenly flips 4S's wallpaper to a Hello Kitty wallpaper, disabling his sight. MePhone4 then grabs 4S and tosses him into the quicksand pit. Salt begins to ask OJ, who recently returned, how they were able come back. OJ begins to explain that they went back in time and replaced MePhone4 with a dummy, but the rest of his speech is fast fowarded, making his voice unable to understand untill Salt covers OJ's mouth, telling him that he's boring her. MePhone4 ends the episode, thankful that 4S is gone. Trivia *This was the only time that MePhone4 was replaced as the host. *This marks the second time Adam was contacted. *Paintbrush noticably had no lines at all in the episode. **This also is the case for the previous episode. Because of this, Paintbrush has not spoken since Episode 6. *The mechanical voice of Siri was actually recorded from an iPhone4S. *This marks the third time the Inanimate Insanity Intro was altered. *In many scenes, the feet are thinner and more pointed at the top, while in other scenes, they are rounded. **This is because the two animators use different animating styles. Goofs *MePhone4S throws cookies to the left, while Pickle and Taco catch it from the right. *Apple kicks Salt into the quicksand and she sinks, but she re-appears again in the next scene back where she was. *Lightbulb may have said "Oh my god," but it came out as "Omgod". *As the three losing contestants stand on platforms for the viewers to vote, Bomb is missing an arm. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes